


When Bounty Hunters Collide

by PerfectSara3



Category: Lucifer (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectSara3/pseuds/PerfectSara3
Summary: Garcia Flynn is a bounty hunter. (Timeless)Mazikeen is also a bounty hunter. (Lucifer)Two worlds are about to collide – literally.





	When Bounty Hunters Collide

Garcia Flynn is standing in a dark alley, waiting for a dangerous man named Kyle Renfro to show up. He’s been standing behind a small delivery truck for the last two hours. Why? Because Renfro is a very bad man with a very high bounty on his head. And Garcia aims to collect it.  
This alley leads to Renfro’s uncle’s strip bar. Seeing as every other member of his family has disowned him, Renfro doesn’t have many other options. He’ll show. Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. (Suddenly heavy footsteps are heard charging down the other end of the alley toward him.) Maybe now.  
Garcia waits till the footsteps get closer, then swings his elbow out at just the right height to hit a 5’11” man in the nose. There’s a crunch sound. Then a groan. Then the sound of a body collapsing. He quickly tightens zip ties around his wrists before he realizes there’s another person in the alley. Strange, he didn’t hear anyone else coming.  
“Hey, that’s my bounty.” A small, thin, lithe woman is standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.  
“My ties, my bounty.” Garcia moves to stand between his quarry and this new interloper.  
“No. No. No. I’ve been chasing him since Hawthorne. He’s mine!” She moves into an attack stance.  
“Well, I’ve been standing here waiting for him for the last two hours. And look. I got him!” I little more smug and snarky that he intended, but this little vixen dressed like a dominatrix isn’t going to take his bounty.  
“He’s mine! Give him to me.” She throws the first punch.  
Garcia dodged and missed most of it, but she’s really fast. And stronger than he anticipated. He blocks the next blow completely and pushes her back a few feet. She recovers quickly and attacks again. He doesn’t hold back anymore. She’s a strong fighter, and some of her strikes could have done a lot of damage if he wasn’t so well trained in combat maneuvers. They circle around each other in the alley, attacking and defending, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.  
Garcia realizes he might be outmatched and on her next strike he goes on full defense.  
She jumps, literally, when she sees an opening, attempting to land an over-handed strike from above. He’s a strong fighter. If he wasn’t standing between her and her bounty, she’d even say impressive. But everyone has their weak spot. He’s over 6ft, maybe 6’4” and tall humans never expect attacks from above.  
She didn’t anticipate he’d switch to defense, but he did. She’s still in the air, when he rushes forward, closing the distance between them before her hand comes down. His chest slams into hers, and he grabs her knife arm with his left hand. His right hand wraps around her waist looking for anything to grab onto. Something hard, thin, and metal crosses his fingers and he pulls.  
They come down together. Garcia on the bottom, the little demon woman on top of him. He feels the cold sharp edge of a blade against his neck.  
She maneuvers to land on top him. She adrenaline of victory coursing thru her. They crash to the hard cement, her blade pressing against his neck. Her feral grin falters when she also feels a blade against her neck. He didn’t have one when she jumped. She wiggles a little, testing the weight of her knives against her thighs. Her demon blade is gone!  
The sound of a door opening makes them both look up. They see Renfro diving into the passenger side of a classic Ford Mustang. A second later, the car rumbles to life and takes off down the alley and squeals onto the street and disappears.  
The two bounty hunters watch the empty alley for another second before looking back at each other. Knives still held to the other’s throat.  
“Well, shit! That sucks!” They extricate themselves from each other. Garcia looks down at the woman. He gives her a cheeky grin and licks his lips. “But totally worth it.” She just glares at him. She lost the fight and the bounty! Garcia starts walking the way the car took off. “Come on. We’ll go halfsies. My trucks just around the corner.”  
“I’m not sharing my bounty with you!” She stands there with her hands on her hips. The insolent human thinks she’s just going to follow him.  
“Suit yourself.” He continues walking, flicking the curved blade around in his large hands.  
She growls but doesn’t really see another option other than running thru the city after him.  
“I want my blade back!”  
“Come and get it.” He’s turning the corner onto the sidewalk. She runs to catch up to him. “What’s your name?”  
“Why?”  
He hits the FOB and the truck doors unlock. He opens the passenger side for her. “Because calling you ‘crazy lethal psycho petite woman’ takes too long.”  
“It’s Mazikeen. But everyone calls me Maze.”  
Garcia hops into the driver’s seat and starts up the truck. “I like Mazikeen. My name is Garcia Flynn. Let’s go hunting.”


End file.
